Shattered Heart
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.  
**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Spiral**

* * *

**POV 3rd Person - Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail cheered in excitement and partied until most of their members were either passed out drunk or close to passing out. Lucy laughed at her family, but there was one person she couldn't see, Lisanna. "Where could she be?" Lucy thought to herself. She remembered when they were leaving the Grand Magic Games Arena and they couldn't find her then too. "What had gotten into her?" she thought.

Lucy didn't think at first it was something to worry about, but when she entered her apartment that night, Lucy couldn't help but feel something was wrong or something bad was going to happen. She shook off the feeling and changed into her pajamas. Lucy fell to a peaceful slumber only to awake to nightmare.

**- Back to Fairy Tail Guild -**

It was the almost morning when the guild members were finally awaking from their hangovers. Natsu was the first to wake up fully, with Erza and Grey closely behind.

"Wow, what a bunch of losers! Even though they won the Grand Magic Games, this is going to be so easy!" a voice screamed from the front door.

"You said it," said another.

"What?" Natsu exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, he realized he couldn't move.

Suddenly all of the members of Fairy Tail, awake or not, were raised into standing positions. The movements woke the previously asleep members and made the fully awoken members agitated. "What is this!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Just having a little fun," the first voice from before stated. Just then a person hopped down from the ceiling and introduced himself, "Good to meet you all Fairy Tail! My name is Puppeteer and you are my puppets." He devilishly laughed after finishing. "As you can see, none of you can move. It is useless no matter what. Now tell us, where is the girl who used 'Urano Metria' in the Great Magic Games? Or at least tell us where she is, since it seems she isn't here."

These questions angered Natsu and the others. They struggled to move their bodies, but it had no affect.

"Hmm not answering, well lets just wait until...," Puppeteer paused because the other member with him had tapped him on the back. The member leaned down and spoke in his ear. Puppeteer's expression formed a devilish grin. He spoke again, "Hmm, I guess you will not have to tell us. Someone is approaching the guild."

As if on cue, the doors opened and Puppeteer and his fellow member disappeared. The guild members moved as they would always do, showing no signs they were controlled by the Puppeteer. Lucy entered the doors and screamed, "Hello everyone!"

No one answered which Lucy thought was odd. Usually Levy, Natsu, or Wendy said hi back, but no one did. Lucy decided to move to the bar and get something to drink. She asked Mira, "Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake?"

Mira, who was controlled by the Puppeteer, said, "Sure." She made the milkshake and soon later returned with it. Mira set the drink on the counter.

The doors opened again and Lisanna entered. She moved to Lucy and stuck herself in between Lucy and Natsu. Gray and Erza were also near the three, still controlled by the Puppeteer. They were trying as best as they could, but neither them nor the rest of the guild could break the Puppeteer's strings. Natsu thought, "LUCY! I wish I could tell you to run."

Under the Puppeteer's strings, the entire guid saw the scene before them and couldn't even change what was going to happen next.

Lisanna picked up the shake and dumped it on Lucy. "Serves you right for being lazy and useless. You don't belong to this guild. In fact, if I hadn't disappeared, you probably wouldn't have become friends with Natsu. He is _mine_." Lisanna finished the last word with a kiss on Natsu's lips. "Now everyone, finish her off for me."

* * *

How was it? Was it ok for a Fairy Tail FanFiction? Tell me!

Thank you!  
(⌒▽⌒)


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.  
**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: Lucy's Reason**

* * *

**- POV 3rd Person - Fairy Tail -**

Lucy stared at the members before her, no her family before her. "Were they going to listen to Lisanna?" Lucy thought. As if on command, the guild members before Lucy, moved toward her. Ready to fight.

Erza was the first to speak, "Lisanna is right, you are weak and useless to this guild. I am sorry to have ever called you a 'nakama'. Good bye Lucy." Her requip magic casted sword into her hand and she lashed out at the young celestial mage before her.

Lucy, stunned by Erza's attack, moved too late. Her right side was struck by the hard blade and created a gash on Lucy. She felt the pain, but it wasn't as worse as the feeling in her heart. Lucy thought, "How could Fairy Tail betray her? I thought I was their 'nakama' ?"

Next came Gajeel, his Iron Dragon's Fist punched Lucy hard in the stomach. Gray and Juvia continued after and the rest of the guild finished after them. Lucy was barely alive. They only two members Lucy didn't see were Master, Wendy, and Carla. In the faint background, Puppeteer laughed as Fairy Tail destroyed their own friend because of his command.

In the minds of Fairy Tail guild members, they were all screaming to find away out, but the magic of the Puppeteer was too much. Their hearts were broken and shattered, but no one knew that was the reason they couldn't break though. Puppeteer and his companion's power was increased by broken hearts, mixed up feelings, and pain. Their anger toward the Puppeteer only fueled him more.

Lisanna spoke toward Natsu, "Why don't you finish her off. Just to show her how we truly feel." She paused for a second. "Oh yeah, I forgot to do something. Just a little reminder for if you try to come back. Master?"

Just then, Master Makarov walked out and removed Lucy's mark. He stated, "A weakling can never be one my children, so you must not belong."

As Lucy's mark disappeared, Natsu came up and used his Fire Dragon's Roar. Lucy was flung out of the guild and into the forests of Magnolia. Puppeteer and his companion jumped back down from the ceiling and laughed at the members of Fairy Tail. Puppeteer said, "Hope you had some fun while we were here. See you again when the time is needed!" He pointed to Makarov, "I think you can return to normal."

Makarov smiled and shifted into a tall, very busty female. She smiled again and said, "It was fun being a guild master, well hope you can find yours again!" The woman laughed and it sounded worse than the devil himself. She nodded to her companions and they were out of sight.

The strings on the guild members were cut loose. Everyone was in shock and couldn't believe what had happened. Natsu tried to run out the doors to see if he could find Lucy, but was held back by Lisanna, "No one could have survived that. I am sorry Natsu and everyone, but Lucy is gone." She cried and Natsu held her tightly. He thought, "Lucy I am sorry. In return, I will never shed a tear again and find out who really were those people. I will protect Lisanna as I would have you. I am sorry I didn't get to tell you how I felt. I hoping by protecting Lisanna, you will forgive me because it's not like it was her fault." Natsu held Lisanna tighter.

Everyone was crying and holding on to each other. Then someone spoke out, "That woman from before said 'hope you can find yours again,' does that mean Master really isn't here?"

"Of course!" Lisanna screamed, "There's no way Master could have fallen to their power. We also should have been stronger. Now, I know we all miss Lucy and I know what has happened has hurt everyone, but we need to find Master and then find who ever really killed Lucy! We won't forget her, but avenge her!" Lisanna had gotten the whole guilds attention and they cheered after she finished speaking. They all thought that Lisanna must have also been set up by this people when she walked into the guild, but little did they know Lisanna was smiling inside. She thought, "Finally, Natsu and the guild are _mine_ once again."

**- 3rd Person - Morning, same time as Puppeteer enters only in a part of Magnolia's forest -**

It was morning in Magnolia and some one who you wouldn't expect was siting on a rock. Sting of Sabertooth was thinking about the events that led him to where he was now...

_- Flashback - POV Sting -_

_Yukino had been kicked out of Sabertooth during the games and I decided to go and visit her. Only a couple people in the guild knew about Rouge and my true secrets and she is one of them. We made it so the guild thought that Rogue or I didn't care for Yukino's excommunication and the fact did care for her because Yukino thought it was for the best. I thank her for that, so that is why I should go see her._

_The games ended and Minerva decided to overthrow her father, Master Jiemma. Minerva was master now and I wondered if she was going to reinstate Yukino. She said to me, "No, she was a weak fill-in and there are better Celestial mages out there. Yukino isn't a part of Sabertooth anymore. Instead, Fairy Tail and their hearts shall pay, but we have to wait until the Grand Magic Games again. Don't want any fights with guilds now do we?"_

_Something felt off about that conversation with "Master" Minerva, but I couldn't figure it out. Oh well._

_I reached Yukino's apartment and before I could even open the door, something smelt odd. I heard a crash, that must have been a normal crash because other people were looking. Instead of using the door, I climbed through the window. Well, more like jumping into it. Yukino was on the floor and a very busty, yet devilish looking women was above her with a knife covered in blood. "Whoops, real one's here. Got to go." The women vanished from thin air._

_I moved down toward Yukino, who was coughing up blood and was covered in gashes. She looked at me and said, "I am sorry Sting. I wish I could have told you something sooner, but now take my keys." Yukino coughed up more blood and I looked at here with a surprised expression. Why did she want me to take her keys?_

_Yukino spoke again, but her voice was becoming more faint, "You need to bring them to Lucy Heartfilia, they have already agreed to be her master now. I would rather them go to someone like her, then to be found mp by someone who mistreats their spirits. I learned a lot from her." She stopped and coughed again. "You will need to find her in Magnolia before it is too late. She will feel betrayed and need someone for her. Go and protect her and..." She handed be a piece of paper with a trembling hand, "Here is where you must be at the precise time and than take her to this person, you will see why. Use my name and she will help you. Please *cough* you need to save and protect Lucy. *cough* Without her, you or anyone one else, won't *cough, cough* be able to stop *cough* the new Darkness that is rising." Yukino's words were fading as each cough took over her body. With the last word, her hands and body went slump in my arms and I knew she was dead._

_I only show my true feelings when I let my guard down and here was a time I let them take over my body. Yukino, a good friend, was dead and who ever did it, will pay._

_I remembered her words and realized the celestial keys in my hands. I need to find this, Lucy Heartfilia._

_- Flashback end - 3rd Person -_

Sting had lifted himself up from the position he was recently in and thought about that memory. "Why did Yukino want me to do this?" He said aloud.

"I don't know why either. What is 'this' thing we have to do?" Lector came out of no where from behind Sting and sat of the rock previously occupied by Sting. Lector is one of the only beings, excluding Frosh and Rouge sometimes, that Sting can be is normal self. He doesn't have to be this always tough, angry fellow that his guild thinks he is like, but instead, his cheerful nature.

Lector expected to get a cheerful response, received, "Yukino was killed and wanted me to find this Lucy Heartfilia. A celestial mage from Fairy Tail." Sting's voice had only two feelings to it, pain and anger.

"Why would she want us to do that? Wait... Yukino's... dead?" Lector responded.

"Yes, and if you remembered from before, she didn't say why!" Sting had raised his voice at Lector, which usually didn't happen. After the Grand Magic Games were over, "Master" Minerva had returned Lector to Sting and that was when Sting had noticed something off was changing in Minerva and her smell. Sting was happy, but didn't show it at the guild. Sting, however, did show his overexcitement when they returned home. This outburst had Lector worried.

The exceed was about to say something, but was interrupted by Sting's sudden sniffs in the air. "Something smells off. I don't know what..." His sentence was disturbed by the abrupt movement above the two. Sting saw something falling and quickly moved under the shadow. He caught the shadow, which turned out to be a girl.

Sting looked at the girl and wondered why it was raining girls. He looked more closely at the girl and realized she was covered in bruises, cuts, and something pink. The girl looked barely awake. Sting quickly asked, "What happened? What is your name?"

She answered weakly, "My name is...Lucy Heatfilia..." Her voice depleted and she fell unconscious. Sting wouldn't have been able to hear the end of her sentence or the fact she was still breathing without his excellent sense of hearing. He remembered the note Yukino gave him and gently picked up Lucy. He could hear her heart beat begin to fade faster. So he ran as fast as he could, with Lector on his tail, without jostling the injured mage in his hands too much.  
As he ran he could hear heartbeat fading rapidly. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

**- Return to Fairy Tail - 3rd Person -**

The Fairy Tail members were heartbroken from their mistake of being caught by the Puppeteer and his companions. Everyone wished they could search and find Lucy, but no one did. They knew no one could survive this brutal attack.

Natsu wondered where Wendy had gone and before he was about to leave to search for his Master, Mira popped out of the Master's office. She yelled, "Everyone! We don't have to search for Master!"

"Why?" some people yelled back.

"There was a note sealed by Master's magic in his office that would only allow myself of another S-class mage to open. It said that he had to go visit an old friend and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The mages who attacked us must have seen Master leave with some bags. So, we know he is safe."

"Master is safe, but where is Wendy and Carla?" Nastsu asked. Lisanna moved toward him and brought him away from the door.

"That I do not know," Mira answered solemnly.

"Wendy, Carla, where are you?" Natsu thought as he held Lisanna.

* * *

Haha just had to end it there. I hope you are enjoying this story! I hope for all of you LucyxSting fans approve of this story!

Thank you so much!  
(⌒▽⌒)


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.  
**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: Lucy's New Hope**

* * *

**- Where ever Wendy was that morning - POV Wendy -**

This morning I felt it was going to be different. Since we had already woken up late and Fairy Tail would probably be crazier then ever, Carla and I decided to take a visit to Porlyusica. I hadn't seen her since she helped heal me during the Grand Magic Games. I wanted to thank her.

As I was walking though the forests of Magnolia, the wind blast me. The wind was filled with hatred, angry, but also sadness. Who could have been this upset? But, just as quickly as it came, it also left swiftly. Hmm, that was weird. Carla looked a me with wondering eyes but I said it was nothing. Or at least I hope it was nothing.

I entered Porlyusica's house and she surprising didn't greet me with a face of disappointment. She asked, "What do you want?"

I was astonished again, she didn't call me 'human' like she does to everyone else. I answered, "Well I came here to thank you for helping me out during the Great Magic Games." I bowed to her, "Thank you!"

"I was only doing what I had to. Now why don't you..." Porlyusica was interrupted by the quick opening of a door. A blonde, spiky haired mage entered through with an injured girl in their arms.

**- Back to Sting and Lucy - POV Sting -**

The girl, Lucy, felt fragile and in pain in my arms. Even though she was unconscious, I could almost feel her pain. It was weird, she kind of reminded me of the feelings I had with Yukino, but Lucy's were more. I felt almost connected to this girl for some reason. Why? My train of thought was interrupted by reaching the house a women called Pol ... Porl... Poy... what ever! I couldn't remember the name.

Lector opened the door for me and I ran inside. I yelled, referring to Lucy in my arms, "Help her! She has been injured and my friend, Yukino said I should come here. Please!"

**- 3rd Person -**

Sting had just bolted through the doors of Porlyusica's house. Wendy, unaware it was Lucy in his hands, ran over to the Sting. She looked more closely and noticed it was Lucy in his arms. Wendy yelled, "Lucy! Wha..what happened? Porlyusica can you please help her?"

The old mage answered, "Even though I hate humans, I can't turn down a request from the either you or another young mage I helped."

Porlyusica took Lucy from Sting and brought her to another room. Wendy asked, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"When I have cleaned her up, yes. There is only one wound, however, you won't be able to heal, but once the other wounds are healed, Lucy won't be in a life-threatening situation. No, go talk to the Light Dragon Slayer." She answered Wendy back.

Wendy looked shocked. "This guy was from Sabertooth, right?" she thought to herself, but she went up to him instead. "Sting the Light Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth, right?"

He nodded and then said, "You're the Sky Dragon Slayer, right? From Fairy Tail?

"Yeah, you're the guy who killed his dragon. You and your friend, Rogue." Wendy asked angrily.

Sting shook his hand in his hair and said, "That's what we wanted everyone to think, but maybe another time I will tell you the truth."

Wendy was confused but then noticed that he looked worried, "Are you worried over Lucy? Do you know what happened to her?"

"Yeah, and no. Lector and I were in Magnolia on friends request. I didn't know this was how I was going to find Lucy, but I found her."

"Lector?" Wendy asked disoriented. She didn't see another person with him.

"Oh, my exceed. Lector, he's behind me for some reason," Sting stated. Lector casually popped out from behind Sting and nervously said hi. Sting was perplexed at why Lector would act like this. Then Sting noticed the white exceed behind little dragon slayer. Carla walked up to him and shook her head at him in disgrace. Sting laughed at the two exceeds and Wendy joined him.

Porlyusica walked in and asked, "Wendy you can heal her now, but remember, the large wound on her right sight won't be able to be healed with your magic. Now go child."

Wendy went in to the room Lucy was in and went heal her. Porlyusica couldn't help but thought, "That would wont heal because it was made by a special requip magic. I have only seen one like it before. So, why does Lucy have a wound because of Erza's sword?"

_- time skip -_

**- Return to Fairy Tail - POV Lisanna -**

Everything thing was working out as it should and no one believes I was behind it all. I was annoyed that stupid Lucy was chosen to be in the games and not me, so I decided to get pay back. I secretly found a new master during the games and she said I could become more powerful then ever. Her dark guild was called Soul Spirits and each member had a Dark Soul magic or a Dark Spirit magic. Magic that could effect the minds of others but it could also do worse. She said I would only have to give up my heart. I told her as long as it still had feelings for Natsu, I would agree. Master said it was fine and that it would be something to keep me devoted to the dark guild.

My new Master taught me Dark Soul magic and said how it could do wonders with human minds that were tampered with a little. Like if they were told to beat up a friend against their will? Yeah, that would work.

When I finished my training, I was told by Master that I would have some companions helping me destroy Lucy. It seems that Master also wanted to destroy Lucy, but she didn't say why. Oh well, as long as I get to destroy Lucy, I am fine with it and of course get to have Natsu all to myself.

After Lucy was literally thrown out of Fairy Tail, it was my turn to use some Dark Soul. I made Natsu think he had to protect me because he couldn't protect Lucy and devote all his feelings to me. I even made him a little more protective. I mean, why not? Also, why should I have a guy who cries, so not manly.

Natsu had worked easier than I thought and for the rest of the guild, I made them worry about Master Makarov and Wendy, instead going out to look for Lucy. If she had survived that, which I doubt, I wouldn't want anyone finding her.

I have to admit Puppeteer and the others did a splendid job. It worked out perfectly. No one suspects that I was the reason the Soul Spirits found a way to get into our guild. I am a perfect fibber and soon, when my power becomes even greater, there will be not even one person who will remember the name Lucy Heartfilia.

**- Return to Porlyusica's - 3rd Person -**

Wendy had finished healing Lucy and Lucy only had one huge bandage across her torso, surrounding the wound. It had been hours since Wendy finished and everyone was still at Porlyusica's. No one wanted to leave Lucy, not even Sting. He felt something different about this girl.

While Wendy and Sting were talking again, Lucy woke up. "Wha..." the young celestial mage said and tried to sit up.

Sting immediately went over to her and gently pushed her down. "You need to stay still. You still have a pretty bad wound on your side."

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Lucy asked.

Porlyusica walked into the room and answered her, "You are at my house and the Light Dragon Slayer brought you here. You probably wouldn't be here without him. Now tell us what happened to you child." For some strange reason, Porlyusica was also being kind to this celestial mage. She didn't call her human like she usually does and her tone wasn't annoyed. The old healer had a kept secret andm was also reminded of it as she looked at the young mages face. This was a secret she and only one other person was trusted to keep.

Wendy moved to Lucy and said, "We really want to know."

Lucy looked at Wendy and then to Sting. She started to cry. They all gazed upon her in shock. "What the heck happened?" Sting thought to himself.

Lucy told them what happened at Fairy Tail and as the story grew, so did Wendy's eyes. Lucy was crying even more and out of nowhere, Sting gently grabbed the crying mage and held her in his arms. Lucy was shocked at first, but then took in his warmth and interesting smell and cried into the dragon slayer. Sting lightly rubbed the crying girls back. Wendy was startled by his kind action, but didn't do anything about it. Lucy needed someone and Wendy, a member of Fairy Tail, probably wouldn't be the best choice. Even Lector was surprised at Sting. Normally Sting only acted that way around him and no one else. "Was this girl changing Sting?" Lector thought to himself.

Lucy stopped crying and when she went to pull away from Sting she gasped. Sting realized the wound must affect her movement alone, so he helped her lay back down on the bed. Wendy spoke to Lucy, "I can't... I can't believe everyone would do that!"

In a tired tone, Lucy answered the small sky dragon slayer, "Neither do I and I don't want to believe it either. I love them all and something felt off when I had entered the guild. Wendy, when you go back, you have to act shocked and go along with them. You have to let them think you believe I am dead."

"But why!?"

"Because, if they we under a trance or something else, they wouldn't care if I was dead and if they weren't I would be okay with it."

Sting interrupted this time, "How can you be okay with this?! You were almost killed by your own guild, a guild I thought was supposed to care for their nakama. How could you trust them again!" Sting's voice gradually grew louder and louder and it was filled with anger.

Lucy flinched at his tone and then held her side in pain. Sting's angry expression vanished as he heard her gasp. Lucy spoke, "I don't care, if they were forced against their will, then of course I would trust them again, but right now I don't know how I would react around them. I still trust them because they are my nakama and I know they wouldn't do something like that. But right now, I can't face them."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Even if they were under a spell or not, they were right about one thing. I am weak and although you may try to use what I did in the games, that was still too weak compared to everyone else's. I almost couldn't protect Asuka. I need to go somewhere else and become stronger, because then I will have the right to stand in front of Fairy Tail again."

"Lucy..." Wendy tried to talk her out of it, but Lucy stopped her.

"No, I need to do this. I want to be proud to call myself a Fairy Tail member again and I can't do that as I am now. Please Wendy, do this for me and of course I promise I will be back when I am ready." Lucy gave Wendy and true smile and the small dragon slayer embraced the celestial mage. This action made Lucy and Wendy cry together. Lucy didn't care if her side resisted in agony, she would hug the blue haired girl.

With tears in her eyes, Wendy told her back, "You better come back on your own or I will hunt you down and take to back to Fairy Tail, no matter what."

Sting couldn't believe what was happening before him. This girl was completely different and Sting knew that he could help her and protect her. Sting spoke to the two crying mages, "I at first had found Lucy because a friend had asked me to protect and save her, Yukino. It was her dying wish, she also gave me her keys to give to you, Lucy. Yukino said she wouldn't want them to go to someone who mistreats spirits. Now I don't just believe in fulfilling my friend wish, but I feel feelings toward you Lucy. I want to protect you because I see that you are a real person and someone who truly has a heart of gold." He ran his hand through his hair and slightly blushed, "That must have sounded stupid, right?"

The two girls, the two exceeds, and the elder mage were stunned by the Light Dragon Slayers voice and tone. His feelings were true and they all could feel it. Lucy and Wendy also couldn't believe Yukino was dead and that she had wanted Sting to protect Lucy. Lucy shook her head in response to his question.

Sting continued, "Then let me help you, I and probably Rogue and some other people we trusted with our secrets, could help you train. You could be someone different with me. Please, I can help you Lucy."

Lucy looked at Wendy and then to Sting, she answered, "I will. I could become someone different and join Sabertooth until I am ready to face Natsu and everyone else." The young celestial mage looked tired and injured, but her voice was full of courage and fearfulness. Sting smiled at that.

Wendy noticed the time and realized she never went to the guild today and it was already nighttime. She had to get back before everyone started to go out to look for her. Wendy spoke to everyone, "Carla and I need to get back before Fairy Tail goes out and looks for us. We wouldn't want them to come looking for me her." She looked at Porlyusica, "I will make sure none of them decides to come here for awhile."

The old mage laughed, "Make sure none of those humans come here. I hate humans. Dragon slayers, exceeds, and Spirits are ok, but humans can stay away."

Everyone looked confused. Wendy asked the question they must have all been thinking, "What about Lucy? Isn't she human?"

This startled Porlyusica, but only for a quick second, she replied, "I don't hate Makarov, so there are some humans who I do not hate." The old mage thought to herself, "Hopefully that worked. I almost slipped. An old friend and another friend had trusted me to keep it and the time isn't right to tell the girl. She would find out later like we was supposed to. These kids today are so more aware of their surroundings." Porlyusica now spoke to everyone again, "Wendy and Carla you should get going before it gets any later and Lucy needs to rest. She should be ready to leave tomorrow, as long as she doesn't do anything rash or stupid."

Wendy looked at her friend and decided she really should go. "Remember our promise Lucy," the small Sky Dragon Slayer said as she and her exceed walked out the door.

Sting looked at Lucy, "Get some sleep, tomorrow is a new day." Immediately the celestial mage fell into a peaceful sleep. Sting heard her heart beat move into a steady beat and he knew she was asleep. He sighed in relief and left the small room. Porlyusica asked him, "What happened to Yukino?"

Sting told the elder mage about Yukino's death and who had killed her. Porlyusica cursed under her breath. She told the blonde haired mage, "This isn't good, if Yukino is dead and you have her keys to give to Lucy, then that means it is already taking place."

"What is taking place?"

"A long time ago, I was in Edolas, my original dimension, and I was told to come to this dimension and look for a Makarov Dryer. I was told to also take with me the Scroll of Dragons and the Scroll of Spirits. These scrolls have great power and each can only be opened by their true owners. Only Makarov knew who their true owners were and we both hoped it wouldn't come to us having to find the owners. So, Markarov didn't tell me who the owners were supposed to be because he said they weren't ready. Only when the time was needed were these scrolls to be given to their owners."

"Well where are the scrolls?" Sting asked the now mysterious mage. "Wait, you said that Edolas was your original dimension, what do mean by that and now that I notice it, you smell different. Why?"

Porlyusica looked at the mage and said, "It means I am not from this world. In Edolas, I was known as Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon of Edolas and since my secret is out, why didn't you tell me?"

Sting was shocked that this old women was a powerful dragon, but then he remembered her last question. He put his hand through his hair and nervously answered, "Ahh, you could smell couldn't you."

"The fact that you and your friend, Rogue, lied to everyone that you killed your dragons."

"Yeah," he answered uneasily.

"Or the fact you and Rogue are actually the Light and Shadow dragons themselves."

* * *

And that is where I end it. Hope this chapter answered some questions and thank you all for the reviews. They mean so much! I will try to write as fast as I can!

Thank you!  
(⌒▽⌒)


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.  
**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lucy's New Help**

* * *

_- Recap from Last Chapter -_

_"The fact that you and your friend, Rogue, lied to everyone that you killed your dragons."_

_"Yeah," he answered uneasily._

_"Or the fact you and Rogue are actually the Light and Shadow dragons themselves."_

* * *

**- Return to Storyline -**

Sting looked at the old dragon mage nervously. Yes, he was actually the light dragon known as Weisslogia, but that was a long time ago. I stated back to Porlyusica, "Well if you know that much, then you must know I can't become him again. Rogue and I say that we killed our dragons because we can no longer become them again. We are stuck as humans because we literally killed our dragon-selves. We used to be able to go from human to dragon and dragon to human but no more. The only thing that could kill my dragon self was shadow magic and for Rogue it was light magic. We didn't realize this until we were in human form and were battling a dark guild. We used unison raid and in an instant we both felt apart of ourselves ripping from our souls. Rogue and I tried to form back into our dragon forms and had no luck." Sting stopped and looked around the room, but then he looked straight into Porlyusica's eyes and said, "This is why we don't tell anyone the truth, because in some very sick way, it is true. We killed our other-selves."

The old mage looked at him in shock, which was surprising for Porlyusica. She had only been shocked before during the games. It was Wendy's match and the little sky dragon slayer had surprised more then her in that arena. Porlyusica spoke to Sting, "Well I am sorry for asking, which is a first." She mumbled the last and then began again, "You should rest, Lucy will be better in the morning and you can take her back to your guild or whatever. Goodnight."

With that, the old mage left the Light Dragon in shock and confused. He shrugged it off, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

_- Time Skip -_

**- Next Day - Fairy Tail - 3rd Person -**

Even though it was the day after the incident with Lucy, the entire guild was their usual funny, loud selves. It was if you couldn't even tell what had happened and that was how Lisanna had wanted it, but of course, no one knew. The young mage had fallen for the power of darkness and nothing could stop her. Lisanna now had Fairy Tail and Natsu all to herself, but she wanted to make it more official with Natsu.

Natsu and the rest of his team were in the back of the guild lounging at the bar. They weren't as crazy as usual, but no one really noticed. If anyone, who hadn't been there that day, decided to walk in, they would tell that something was off with Team Natsu. Lisanna could tell this too and it angered her more. "Why do they care for that bimbo blonde?! She wasn't powerful and she couldn't even protect herself," the short-haired mage thought. Lisanna walked to Team Natsu, well more Natsu then the rest.

"Hey Natsu, could I join Team Natsu? Don't you feel I would be useful in your team?" Lisanna moved closer to the dragon slayer. He made the mistake of looking her in the eyes and at that moment, Lisanna made her move. She used Dark Soul magic, hoping no one would notice and asked Natsu, "So I am fine becoming part of Team Natsu, right?" He nodded in response, showing no signs of being controlled. Lisanna smirked. "Since I also have your attention, why don't we make things more official. Since we were thinking about becoming a couple during the games, why don't we become one and we also become mates?"

Other mages around could hear their conversation and listened in.

Natsu looked at the short, silvered haired mage in front of him and under the magic, agreed. He went up the girl and bit her neck. Making her his mate for life and everyone knew that once a dragon slayer has a mate, he or she, can only have one. Lisanna smirked devilishly, but only quickly and then embraced "her" Natsu. The now elated mage thought, "Finally! I now have Natsu all to myself. Now if anyone decides to look into what happened to Lucy, they will have to deal with Natsu and my growing powers." Her glee was hidden in Natsu's scarf.

Suddenly, Master Makarov storms through the door of Fairy Tail and announces, "I am back! Now I have some good news for the all of you!" The small sized master moved toward the bar of the guild. Since the Tenroujima and even after the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail was still stuck the in the little shack they called a guild. Makarov made his way to the bar and stood on top of it. He spoke to his children, "As I said before, I have some good news... We have our old guild back! Let's go!"

"Aye!" Everyone responded.

It didn't take long for the remaining members of Fairy Tail to pack up everything and return to their real home. They finished all in one night and once finally settled, partied like crazy! Then again, when doesn't Fairy Tail party?

During the chaos, Wendy and Carla were able to figure out they were returning to their home and joined in. They stayed to the back, near the bar, and was waiting for a chance to meet with Master. Before they left Porlyusica's, the old mage had given the young dragon slayer and note to only give to Master Makarov. Wendy looked at her fellow guild members and couldn't believe them. They hadn't even gone out to look for Lucy. "I guess everyone really doesn't care for her," the blue haired mage thought, but then she stiffened. "The air... it's different. It feels more darker than usual. What is happening to Fairy Tail?"

Makarov laughed at the view of his children and sat lazily on top of the bar. He could sense everything in the guild and something felt off. The old master looked at the mage beside him and realized it was Wendy and her white exceed, Carla. The dragon slayer looked at her master and he knew she needed something. They went to his office. "What can I help you with, child?" He asked gently to the dragon slayer.

Wendy told Master Makarov her story and what had happened to Lucy through her eyes. She didn't know how it happened at the guild since she was visiting Porlyusica. The old master was brokenhearted, because of his absence, he lost a very softhearted member. A member who no one could replace. He would have to find out later from Mira or someone else what had happened. He thought to himself, "I am sorry old friend, I failed in protecting her." He spoke to Wendy, "This isn't good. I believe what she is doing will help her become stronger, but we still need to look out for her. Lucy may say she needs to be away from us, but I know she always a Fairy Tail member."

"Oh yeah, Porlyusica wanted me to give this you you," the blue haired mage, now crying, handed the note to Makarov. He read the letter,

_Dear Makarov,_

_It would appear something mysterious is going on around your guild. I could sense the darkness and Wendy probably does too. Either one of your members has found new dark magic, or a member isn't who they say they are. I will try to sense who the person is, but for now be careful and look out for strange happenings.  
Another note, the girl will be safe, so don't go thinking we failed our old friends. Her power is growing more and more, but now I feel she may soon awaken. The girl is protected by the Light Dragon Slayer, who also happens to be the dragon himself. I feel he is the person we have been looking for to awaken the girl completely. We always thought it was the fire breather, but now I am not so sure. I have told the mage to protect her and for some reason, the bond might be forming quicker then expected.  
Last note, Dark Soul magic has returned. We I cleaned and healed the girl, she was covered in beginners Dark Soul magic. Who ever is deceiving your members is new at it, so they couldn't perfect making the wounds look like they were from the real source.  
Good luck old friend._

_Porlyusica_

Makarov couldn't believe his eyes as he kept reading the letter the old dragon mage had left him. He couldn't believe that the events he and Porlyusica were waiting for and protecting for years, was finally happening. The guild master looked at the sky dragon slayer and decided she should at least know. He let her read the note and her expressions changed as she read the note. Wendy spoke to her master, "Before I talked to you, a chill had gone up my spine. I could feel the dark energy trying to persuade me to force me to forget Lucy or do something stupid. Luckily, I didn't fall for it. Who ever is using this 'Dark Soul magic' is using it out in the open."

"This is getting more and more difficult as more information comes into play. I need to tell you something's about Porlyusica's and my past. It connects with Lucy and the dragons, but first we need to find out who is playing around with this guild. We are Fairy Tail and I know my children are stronger then this."

Wendy agreed with Master Makarov and then an idea popped into her mind, "Since I felt the dark magic before, I might be able to track who it is. I have been working more with my air dragon slaying magic and am I am finding some hidden spells. They are kind of similar to how Natsu and the other dragon slayers smell and hear things better then others. I need to work with it a bit, but I think it will work. I also think, I if work some more with my magic, I might be able to heal some people from the Dark Soul magic."

Makarov was pleased, "Good work and good luck. I will be watching everyone a little more closely now and if you can get your healing magic to use, we could use the rest of our guild on our side again." He laughed and Wendy joined in. "Well, let's get to work!"

"Aye!"

They left the masters office and started their work and figuring out who really did this to Lucy.

* * *

Ahh, sorry about the really late update and I know this is short, but the next one should be long. It has been a long update because I got sick（ーー；） when I made the first three chapters and pretty much slept for the rest of my vacation. So, I am hoping it is still catching readers. Hope you all like my little cliffhangers and foreshadowing! (¬_¬)

So I hope the story is still good and all of you following it, but also the newbies, love it! Tell me if you have the chance!

Thank you all so much, so far... Over 1,000 views! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノThat's so amazing and I am truly happy and grateful!  
I will hope to have more soon, so please be patient!

Thank you again! (⌒▽⌒)

* * *

- This is new what I am going to do, but I have seen other writers doing it, so I will join. It is always good to thank your reviewers! So I will start all the way from chapter 1. -

Chapter 1

**jessiemaebay** - first of all, thank you for being the first commenter and second aww. Thank you!

**Novi Eucliffe** - I will try as fast as I can and thank you!

**amyskywalker** - I love your comments (the ones on every chapter!) thank you so much, your comments always make me laugh and I love this one!

**xXxLOVEANIMExXx** - First, cool name! Second, thank you!

**Guest (Day: 2/25) **- wow is what I can say... Wow and a lot of thank you's. thank you so much.. I wish I n knew who you were!

**Guest (Day: 2/26)** - haha thanks! I wish I knew who you were, but thank you!

Chapter 2

**xXxLOVEANIMExXx -**- haha, thank you! I hope you do!

**axelialea** - I was hoping people would that response to Lisanna, I have some plans for her later on! Thank you for commenting too!

**jessiemaebay** - I hope I answered your questions in chapter 3.. thank you for the review!

**amyskywalker** - haha, I love your comments! Just letting your know about chapter 5, more and more StiCy! Thank you!

**Kitsuri Mizuka** - thank you and I hope chapter 3 answered your question about Lucy. Thank you again!

**Angel of Darkness** - cool name and thank you!

**Flower of Night** - thank you!

Chapter 3

**amyskywalker** - as said before, thank you so much! （≧∇≦）Also wait for Chapter 5, all you StiCy fans out there will love the next chapter. Thank you so much!

**Jessica Phantomhive **- Haha, I just had too. Without cliffhangers, people wouldn't be attracted to stories as much. Thank you!

**LightningBeatz** - wow, thank you so much! I am working as hard as I can so thank you for being patient and for reviewing!

* * *

Thank you again for all you who have reviewed/favorited/followed or even those who just read it. Thank you! I will try my hardest to make more chapters. Of course without failing classes in school.

Thank you again! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.

**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lucy's New Power**

**- Same morning as Chapter 4. Return to Sting, Lector, and Lucy at Porlyusica's - 3rd Person - **

Sting had slept peacefully on the couch near Lucy's room. He felt very protective of the the celestial mage and even more as he got closer to her. He woke to Porlyusica saying, "Surprisingly, you slept later than she did. Lucy is up and right now in the bathroom. You three should leave when she gets out." Lector smiled at the women. She then turned to Sting again, "I trust you will protect her?"

Sting looked at the old mage, "Of course. It is odd, for some reason, I feel like my old self again when I am around her. I feel more powerful. I feel like a dragon again. Is that weird?"

Porlyusica didn't say a thing to the dragon slayer, but she did smirk at the boy. Sting was about to ask another question until Lucy walked out of the bathroom. Lucy wore a cute white dress that defiantly showed her body with praise. The dress was strapless and stopped above her knees. It was white from her waist down and blue above. It was hinted with beautiful golden designs neatly placed. Her arms had long, white gloves that stopped below her shoulders and ended above her wrists. Her hair was down and on her back was a white cloak that looked like it had a hood. Her keys were nicely fit on her side on a gold colored belt. The keys, which usually are placed in a tan pouch, were now in a new blue pouch with gold hints. Her celestial whip, fleuve d'étoiles, was nicely placed on her other side.

Sting thought to himself, "Wow, she kind of reminds me of the stars and the mysterious night. I never realized how beautiful and elegant she was... Wait... Did I just say beautiful? Am I falling for his celestial mage?" He shook the thought away and then asked her, "How are you feeling today?"

Lucy answered tenderly, "A lot better, thank you. So, where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking, if you want to get stronger, you should come with me to Sabertooth. I know you have heard the rumors and remember what happened to Yukino, but there are things that not even some people know. Minerva is now our guild master, since she overthrew her father and if you can prove yourself to her, she will allow you to join. Trust me, there are people there you can trust and that's not just Rogue, Frosh, Lector, or myself."

Sting was trying his best to convince Lucy in the most honest way. She looked at him and didn't say anything. She thought about what he said and answered him, "Since I have no where else to go and I need to get stronger, I guess going with you is the best bet." Lucy smiled at the dragon slayer and it made his heart skip-a-beat. He couldn't believe himself, Sting, the great dragon slayer, was falling for a celestial mage with his heart.

Lucy turned to Porlyusica and said, "Thank you so much for all you have done."

"That's alright child, just think of it as a favor of an old friend. You better be going now, something strange is in the wind, but also remember to clean that wound and don't do anything stupid."

"Aww, don't worry, I will make sure of that!" the white dragon slayer laughed.

Lector off to the side, "I don't think she was talking about Lucy."

Lucy laughed as Sting chased the exceed around the room. The male blond haired mage looked like he wanted to punt the exceed across the room. Lector showed his hands in defeat and Lucy laughed even harder. She suddenly stopped and held her side, the mage fell to the floor. Sting and Lector stopped fooling around immediately and the dragon slayer moved closer to the celestial mage. He tenderly placed his hands on Lucy's sides and helped her stand. Her breathing was coming out fast and Sting told her, "Just breathe slowly and calm yourself. If you calm yourself and breathe slowly, it won't hurt as much."

Lucy listened closely to his words and sure enough, her breathing slowed and the pain slowly faded. She looked at the dragon slayer and said, "Thank you. I guess I should laugh like that for awhile. Just until my wound is gone." Lucy tried to move away from him, but stumbled, he caught her.

"Easy, do I really have to be by your side all the time?" Sting asked jokingly.

The celestial mage rolled her eyes, "No, I just lost my feet, but..," she blushed, "... you can if you want to."

He looked at her and for a second, he felt a strong connection between him and her. Their eyes met and it was if no one or nothing was around them. It was just the dragon slayer and the celestial mage. The feeling went away and the both quickly looked away from each other.

Porlyusica walked up to the two, "You be going now. The members of Fairy Tail might come looking here, so farewell. Also, I wouldn't take the train, not just because of your motion sickness, but wouldn't want anyone recognizing you. Now hurry."

The two mages and the exceed packed something's together and were off. They took the long way, through the forests of Magnolia and just made it into the mountains by the afternoon. The mountains were high, but the day was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly on the dragon slayer and the celestial mage. The three were stopped at a clearing on one of the mountains because Lucy needed a break. Sting had offered to carry her, but she hit him on the back of the head saying no. Lector had laughed at that saying that he was getting to like Lucy more and more.

Sting rubbed his head and then looked at Lucy, who was siting on a rock staring up at the sky. The wind was blasting her blonde locks the air, creating a halo around her head. "Wow, she kind of looks like an angel, or maybe something from the stars," Sting thought to himself.

Lucy noticed the dragon slayer staring at her and smiled. Then all of a sudden, it felt as if time was stopping. He looked at Lucy and she was holding her keys, they were glowing brighter, like a shining star in the night, then they had ever before. "What was happening?" Sting thought.

"Wait, I know this feeling, it happened when I was helping Loke. It was right before the..." Lucy's thoughts we interrupted by the gust of power wind and the appearance of a huge figure. The celestial mage looked at the face of the figure and yelled, "Mustache Man!"

Sting and Lector looked at her as if she were crazy, then the looked at the figure and yes he did have a huge mustache, but the two were wondering more about who this mysterious being was. It seems that Lucy knows who it is, Sting looked at the blonde haired mage. Lucy screams out, "Why are you here?"

The being looked at the mage and then spoke, "I have come here, old friend, because the twelve celestial keys have joined together and are contracted to one owner. That would be you, old friend."

Lucy, stood up from the rock and took out her keys of their pouch, they were shining brighter then usual, "What does it mean?"

"It means old friend, that you will achieve the True Celestial Magic, that only one human can obtain. You, old friend, treat Spirits as friends and you fight along with them, instead of using them as shields. So, I the Spirit King, will grant you True Celestial Magic. Along with the legendary seven white keys. Good luck, old friend."

And with that the great King disappeared. Leaving Lucy more powerful. She sat back on the rock.

The mage looked her keys and realized their were more of them. She had her silver keys, her celestial zodiac keys and now there were seven white keys. Lucy thought to herself, "Where is Loke when you need him?" Then as she thought about her spirit, Leo, he appeared. Shocked, Lucy fell of the rock she was sitting on. Sting seeing this, rushed over and helped her back up. Lucy grunted from the pain in her side. Loke looked at her and how Sting's hands were on her shoulders.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Who is he? And what the heck has happened in the last two days? The spirits and I were worried about you princess!" The leader of the Zodiac Spirits exclaimed.

Lucy told him about what had happened. As the story grew, so did Loke's eyes. He couldn't believe it. "Why would Fairy Tail do something like this? But also, why did Lucy think she needed to become stronger?" he thought to himself.

Then he remembered why he suddenly popped here, without being called by Lucy. Before the celestial spirit could say anything, Lucy cut him off, "I know you can come without I calling you or anything but, that was too weird how you showed as I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Well I was about to say why, but you interrupted me," she mumbled sorry. "The reason is simple princess, the Spirit King forced me here. He said that I should help you and explain to you what is happening. I just happened to get here as you were thinking about me." Loke stepped closer to his princess and whispered pointing to Sting and Lector, "Are you sure these two are alright?"

Sting, with his dragon hearing, sprung in, "Of course we are! We saved Lucy when none of you Spirits did!"

Loke looked shocked, but also ashamed. He answered, "I can step through the gates without Lucy calling me and for some reason, some dark spirit power was blocking me. I am sorry princess. I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault Loke and I don't think it was Fairy Tail's fault either. Now that I think about it, I can feel a dark magic from somewhere. This new power the Spirit King gave me is really different. I feel more connected to the Stars and to the Spirits. Could you explain it a bit more?" Lucy asked her spirit.

Loke fixed his glasses and explained Lucy's new power, "There are some major magic spells you can use now and of course you now have the Legendary Seven White Keys. These are keys that aren't part of the Zodiac and the silver keys. They are stronger then even myself. Their leader, the elemental bird **Phoenix**, the burning dragon **Draco**, the double sea **Cetus**, the elegant wind **Cygnus**, the cunning wolf **Lupus**, the graceful unicorn **Monoceros**, and the trickster **Vulpecula**. Each have their own ability, like the others, but they can create or control their element. When you call on them princess, you will also have their abilities, but the only way to call them out, is if one of the Zodaic are also called. Another thing about them, each has two forms, unlike the Zodaic or Silver keys. They can look human like, or their true spirit form. Your magic has been increased by tenfold and you have gained True Celestial Spirit Magic. It is a lost form of castor magic."

Lucy, Sting, or Lector couldn't believe what the Celestial spirit was saying in front of them. Their faces all said "What the hell!" Loke continued, "Your new spells all form under the category of Light Spirit Magic, a lost magic. Just like Sting's Light Dragon Slayer magic. His form of dragon slaying magic is a subcategory of your magic." Loke laughed at the last part.

Lucy thought, "What! Does this mean I can use dragon slaying magic?" So, the celestial mage asked her spirit.

"In away it does, but along with any other magic, you have to learn it. It will take some time, but not a much as others had in the past. Since you got your power directly from the Spirit King, you have more power. It is surprising that the king would give you so much power, but then again it isn't."

Sting wondered what he meant by that so he said, "What do you mean by that last part?"

"Well out of all the Celestial Mages, only less than one hundred were kind to their spirits and treated them like other people. No objects. Lucy is one of the kindest Celestial Mage there has been in a long time. Her mother was also like her, but Lucy is different," Loke answered the dragon slayer. He looked at Lucy and noticed how tired she looked. He thought, "She must be still pretty badly injured still. Well, this will be a good time to call out _him_." Loke said aloud, "Even though you are injured still, you magic power has completely changed. If you get hurt, your Light Spirit Magic will heal you and others around you to a certain degree, but right now you should get to... um, where are we going?"

Sting answered the spirit, "Sabertooth, Lucy can stay with Rogue, Frosh, Lector and me at our place. We have a spare bedroom that never gets used, so it would be perfect." This made the jealous spirit puff up, but before he could say anything, the dragon slayer continued, "I promised myself that I would protect her, so don't get your jealous panties in a bunch. Lucy will be safe with me."

Loke retorted, "Ok, I will agree to that, but remember dragon slayer, if you or anyone at your guild hurt her, you will have to deal with me and a bunch of pissed off spirits."

The two males were staring at each other, giving death glares. Lucy moved from the rock, wincing as her side throbbed, and moved in between the two, "Can you two stop acting like guys and lets get going?"

They laughed at her and agreed. Loke remembered his idea, "Since we are still a pretty decent distance from Sabertooth, why don't you call Draco, princess?"

"Don't I have to make the contract with them first?"

"No, they are the only white keys, so they already see you as their master and will come whenever you need them. Whenever you are ready, call him."

"Oh, ok and Loke, it's not Master, it's friend." Loke, Sting, and Lector smiled at that.

Sting once again, felt that feeling towards Lucy again, only it was stronger. He thought, "Maybe it has to deal with her Light Spirit Magic. I don't know, but I think I am giving into it. I really think I am falling for her. Now... what am I going to do about that spirit? He's annoying and too protective of Lucy whenever I get near her. Oh well, I can take him... I think." The dragon slayer continued to think about that until he noticed Lucy moved away from them.

The celestial mage took out her new white key and looked at it in awe. It was different then the gold or silver keys. Instead of having a zodiac symbol or similar silver symbol, it was a red flame. The body was the form of a dragon and it surprised the blonde haired mage. Usually the head of the key was the form of the spirit, but this key took complete form of a dragon. "How cool!" she blissfully thought and then remembered the reason she took they key out. Lucy spoke aloud, "Open the gate of the burning dragon, Draco!"

The magic formed and instead of her usually casting color, it was white. White smoke appeared and a figure surfaced. Lucy was able to see the spirits full form and gasped at the difference of this spirit compared to the others. Usually the spirits clothing represented what constellation they are, but this one was different. The spirit was a tall, very toned male with cool, short, fire-burnt hair. His eyes were a deep black and if you looked behind him, he had a red scaled dragon-like tail. The spirit, Draco, was wearing a long red coat that reached the ground, a white vest, and white pants. The coat formed like a suit, so the style was almost like Loke's only longer. He turned to Lucy, "I am honored to be at your service. I am Draco. I can create and control fire and it can be any form of fire. With my powers you can also use them. This is my first form, my second form and true form is that of a dragon. What have you called me for Master?"

Lucy was surprised at how polite and calm this spirit was. His voice was gentle, but you could tell it could become strong. She spoke to the spirit, "First, you don't have to call me master. I am not your master but your friend." Lucy smiled and Draco and his eyes widened. He bowed to her in thanks. Lucy smiled and then asked, "Is there any chance you could get us to Sabertooth's guild, without being noticed? I don't want to know what will happen if people see a dragon flying around."

"You are right about that… uh…. is Princess ok?"

The celestial mage laughed at his confusion, "I don't mind. Some of the spirits already call me that, like Loke. So, yes it is alright."

Draco nodded and then replied, "In my true form, I have some abilities that only I can use and one just happens to be invisibility when I take form. I can now see why the Spirit King hinted about that ability. So, by using my sense of direction, which all dragons have," he looked at Sting as if staring into his past. The spirit continued, "Then we should be going Princess."

Lucy nodded and jolted for a second. Draco could sense his princess was weak and needed to rest and moved away from the group. Sting, also noticing Lucy's strange movements, move toward the celestial mage and put his hands on her sides, supporting her. She looked at him and smiled and Sting could feel her push more weight on to him. He thought, "Wow, I guess walking wasn't the best idea and the trains wouldn't have been a better idea either."

Loke angrily thought to himself as he saw the dragon slayer move toward _his _princess, "How can he just put his hands on her like that?!" Loke's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Lucy put more weight on the male mage. "Ohh… whoops.. I might have misjudged that dragon slayer. Sting was only holding Lucy because of her injuries. Am I jealous or what?" The leader of the Zodiac's shook his head, as if he was scolding himself for being an idiot.

Draco spoke out, "Alright, I am ready, so what out." Red smoke surrounded the spirit and soon a huge figure was in place of where Draco used to be. Lucy looked at the form and stopped at it's huge red and white wings. The dragons body was covered with red scales that had hints of white. His face was white and his horns were a burnt red. Like before, his eyes were a deep black and his tail was the same only a lot bigger. All four were amazed at the aura of the dragon in front of them. Draco spoke again, "Just be careful when climbing on my back and hold tight."

Sting decided to ask Lector to help Lucy on and of course he smiled and helped the injured mage. The exceed grabbed onto her back and lifted her on the dragon spirit. He then sat comfortably on her lap and Lucy softly brushed his fur. Sting and Loke jumped onto the dragon with ease and Loke said they were all set.

With that, they set off for Sabertooth, but unknowing what was to be unfolded when then arrived.

* * *

Wow, sorry about the late update. This chapter did bring in some OC's and if you want some more information on the Legendary White Keys, I can post some stats next chapter.

I also like to draw, so I was thinking about trying to draw them and have their stats on my DeviantArt account - 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0 - but I don't know. Guys are hard to draw. But if you all want me to, just ask.

Another note I am going to say to you all... I don't swear in real life... but **if you want **I could make them swear at some points when their is action/stupidity or something else like that, if you wan tell me. I just normally don't and try to improvise.

Alright here are my many thanks to you all! **Even to those who follow and favorite! I get emails, so thank you all for liking my story! **

**xXxLOVEANIMExXx** - I will try as fast I can... without failing school or anything. Thank you for always reviewing!

**amyskywalker** - haha! I love your comments! They always crack me up! Thank you so much for all the tear-shedding laughs!

**LightningBeatz** - awww! Thank you so much! I love comments like yours! I love writing and FanFiction allows me to see how people think of my ideas, so really, thank you!

**Guest **(Day 3/6/13) - I wish I knew who you were, but thank you so much! It means a ton!

**EchizenRyoma** - (by the way- LOVE THE NAME! Awesome manga/anime) I hope this chapter is to your liking ! Thank you!

* * *

So all of you **Sticy **fans out there ... *cough*amyskywalker *cough* *cough* I hope this chapter was to your liking. It is fans like you who really make me feel like I am writing FanFiction well enough to please fans of a hit manga/anime. I hope this chapter is to your liking and don't worry **there will be more... lots more...**

**THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH!**

- PS: this story is about to hit 2000 views and I am so happy! Thank you (think I said that enough?), but I really mean it!

* * *

Thank you! Review if you want to!

(⌒▽⌒)


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.  
**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lucy and Sabertooth**

* * *

**- Sabertooth Guild - Rogue POV -**

I had woken up this morning with a very strange feeling. Sting and Lector hadn't been home in awhile and it questioned me to what Sting was up too. I remember the night when he had come home after Yukino's death. I was shocked, but not as much as him. They were good friends even though only Rufus, Orga, Frosch, Lector, and I knew about the truth. Sting and I had needed to have some people on our side, to help us keep the secret of our true nature from Master Jiemma. Now that he's gone and Yukino, I don't what's going to happen.

I still don't get why Sting didn't tell me about what was going on. The day after he told us about Yukino, he and Lector disappeared. Only a couple times in my life have I been confused and this was one of them.

I was still thinking about it until Rufus walked through the door of Sting and my house, "Rogue, Frosch, Sting and Lector are back and there are others with them. Lector came and told me to get you and Orga to the forest. He said to hurry." Rufus' voice was frantic, which surprised me since he usually is the calm one of us. Always memorizing every single thing we do. Rufus is usually the one keeping us from fighting or keeping calm. So this was even more confusing. What did Sting get in to?

I followed Rufus to see what the hell Sting had done now. Orga joined us soon and then we headed to the forests near our guild.

**- Arrival at Sabertooth, forest near Sabertooth. Sting, Lucy, Lector, Loke, and Draco - 3rd Person -**

It was later in the day as Draco landed on a clearing. Sting and Loke jumped down while Lector helped Lucy down slowly. They landed on the ground and her knees caved in, Sting caught her. She looked him and smiled sweetly. He blushed.

Draco shifted back into his human-like form and bowed towards his princess. "I must leave now princess. It has been awhile since I carried four beings. Remember we are always here to help you, just please do not call us without having a celestial spirit already called. It would put you in more danger then ever. Thank you and I hope to see you again princess." The fire-color haired spirit bowed once again and in a white light, went back to the spirit realm.

Sting told Lector to go and tell Orga, Rufus, Frosh, and Rogue about all that has happened. The exceed excitedly left. Sting looked at the celestial mage still using him for support. The dragon slayer could feel her pushing more and more weight. "Geez, Lucy really is exhausted," Sting thought to himself. He looked at the girl again and was surprised, she wasn't showing any signs of her exhaustion. "I guess she is a lot stronger than I first thought. Lucy is really something. Her beautiful blonde hair and mesmerizing sweet chocolate brown eyes. I really am falling for this girl," Sting laughed to himself again.

Lucy looked at the dragon slayer and wondered what could make him laugh, but he just shook his head. Sting helped the celestial mage walk over to a rock so that she could sit down. Loke noticed the two and thought they looked like a good couple and then mentally hit himself for thinking that way. Lucy was his princess, but if she trusted that blond haired mage, so would hit. Regretfully, but he would. Lucy needed someone right now and even though the lion spirit didn't really like the dragon slayer, he would have to deal with it. He spoke to Lucy, "Well I must be going now princess. Please take care of that wound," the leader of the Zodiac spirits looked at the dragon slayer, "if you ever harm her, you will deal with me and pretty much the entire spirit realm." He bowed to his princess and then in a flash of golden light, disappeared.

Moments passed until three people and two exceeds came barging through the forest. Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Frosh, and Lector walked over to Sting, who was standing protectively over a girl they knew from somewhere. Rogue was the first to speak, "Sting! Where have you been and who is this girl? Also why does she seem familiar in some way?"

"Geez you don't have to overreact, which is in fact new for you. I can ex...," Sting was cut of by a tugging on his arm. He looked to Lucy standing up, using his arm as a support to help her stand. Seeing this, the dragon slayer helped her stand further.

This action surprise the three mages from Sabertooth. The wondered why the goofy, irresponsible Sting was actually being kind and helping this girl. They looked at the girl and noticed how she was grimacing from pain. She spoke to Sting, "You don't have to tell them, I can." The blonde beauty looked at the mages, "My name is Lucy Heatfilia and I am a celestial mage..." Lucy told the them her whole story stating with the Fairy Tail incident and ending with where they are now.

They looked at the mage in shock. "How could something like this happen to anyone?" was all on their minds.

The celestial mage had finished speaking and Sting noticed she was wobbling even more and most of her weight was leaning against him. Before he could say anything Rufus asked, "I remember where I memorized you from, the Games. Minerva had... had..."

Lucy nodded weakly, "Yup, during the Naval Battle I was that girl from Fairy Tail. The one that Minerva had beaten profusely, but that is what happens in a battle. I wasn't strong enough to fight her and I don't know if I will ever be, but that doesn't mean I won't give up." The celestial mage smiled the mages and I warmed their hearts, she slowly stood up, "I actually want to thank Minerva."

Now they looked at her in shock, Orga asked the question they were all thinking, "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because she made me realize I need to become stronger and..," Lucy's sentence was cut off by her clutching her side and gasping in pain. Sting put his arms around her and told her to breathe deeply and that it would be alright. Her knees buckled and he caught the celestial mage. Lucy weakly spoke, "Heh, sorry." Then after a long day, the celestial mage fainted.

Rufus asked Sting, "Is she injured? What happened?"

"Yes she is, a deep cut on her right side. We had that friendly run-in with the Spirit King and then one of her new spirits were able to bring us here faster. Either way the journey from Magnolia to here really put a burden on her body. The wound is from when her guild attacked her, but for some reason I feel like there was something bigger that happened with her guild that day. We should find our more information, but right now, I hope you don't mind Rogue, we need to get Lucy to our house. The women who took care of her said that the would would heal faster if she sleeps." The others nodded at the dragon slayer and to themselves, they could feel like Sting was changing and maybe it was a good thing.

_- Time Skip -_

**- Sting and Rogue's house - Lucy POV -**

I woke up, breathing heavily, to a strange room that I didn't recognize. I felt something cold on my forehead and tried to move it. A hand stopped me. "You might not want to do that Lucy," a spiky blond haired mage spoke from a chair beside the bed. I looked at him and realized I must have passed out and this must be where they live.

"Why not?" I asked in a husky tone. My voice! It was hoarse and made me sound like an old women. I tried to clear my voice and resulted in coughing. Sting immediately grabbed a cup of water by the bed and helped me sit up to drink it. The object, that had been on my head, fell off and on to the bed. Sting noticed this and helped me lay back down. He also grabbed the object, dunked it into a bin of some sort and placed it back on my forehead. The coolness of the cloth felt nice on my brow, which felt like it was on fire. I asked, "What is on my forehead?"

Sting laughed at my question and it made me wonder why. Then I realized how stupid the question had been and laughed too. Why else would there be a cold, wet cloth on my forehead? The dragon slayer said, "During the night, you caught a really high fever, probably from all the stress you put on your body yesterday. It still hasn't gone down, but luckily your wound is healed. We were all surprised at how fast it did. Porlyusica said that as long as you got rest, your body would heal it because of an herb she gave you. Well, I should go tell..." He had gotten up and started to leave but I interrupted him and grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go, I... I don't want you to leave," I stated. He looked surprised. I blushed and it wasn't because of the fever. Before when Sting had helped me, I could feel something powerful towards him and it felt more then magic alone. Throughout our entire journey, I could fell a strong sensation towards the dragon slayer and I was afraid to tell him. I was afraid to tell him I liked him and that I am falling for him and its not just a little crush, I am really falling in love with him. Sting makes me feel like I a can make a difference and can be a part of something.

I tried to speak again, but he stopped me and in a sternly manner said, "I won't leave you. Never will I leave you." He ran his hand through his spiky hair. "For some reason, I feel stronger and more like my old-self when I am around you. I want to tell you something that I only tell people whom I trust. Rogue and I, we say that we killed our dragons, but really that's a lie. We are in fact the dragons themselves stuck forever in humanlike forms." My eyes widened. Sting and Rogue were dragons? "Now that you know this, you probably don't want anything to deal with me, right?"

My shock disappeared and I laughed slightly at him. I tugged him closer the the bed, "Just because I know who you truly are and how you trust me enough to tell me; it makes me want to be with you even more. I...I've wanted to say this ever since we started this journey. I feel something strong towards you and every time I touch you, I get a strong sensation throughout my body. I... I think I am falling in love with you"

I looked at him straight in the eyes and could see he was trying to register what I said and in a quick second, Sting grabbed me gently and pulled me into a tender, but everlasting kiss. The same sensation I felt when ever we touch was now surrounding my body. It filled me with so many wonderful emotions, I can't explain them all. The kiss was so tender and passionate, I forgot everything around me. It was only Sting and me.

The said dragon slayer pulled away slightly and stated, "I think I am falling in love with you too."

* * *

Waahhh, I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I was in my school's musical and also had softball, plus school, so it has been so, long! I am sorry once again.

I hope this chapter pleases those Sticy fans! There is defiantly more to come for this story. I can't let it go, so once again I am sorry and I hope you enjoyed it!

I want to thank all of you following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. I have hit 3,000 views and I very much thank you for it.

Also, Happy Easter!

Thank you!  
(⌒▽⌒)


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.  
**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 7: A new Rise of Evil**

* * *

_- Recap from Last Chapter - _

_I looked at him straight in the eyes and could see he was trying to register what I said and in a quick second, Sting grabbed me gently and pulled me into a tender, but everlasting kiss. The same sensation I felt when ever we touch was now surrounding my body. It filled me with so many wonderful emotions, I can't explain them all. The kiss was so tender and passionate, I forgot everything around me. It was only Sting and me._

The said dragon slayer pulled away slightly and stated, "I think I am falling in love with you too." 

_- Return to Storyline - _

* * *

- **Sting and Rogue's House - POV Lucy** -

I leaned in closer to him and could feel his warm body filling me. I couldn't believe how sweet Sting could actually be and he feels the same toward me "Can you stay with me...while I sleep? I want to be with you more, but I don't think I am going to last any longer," I sleepily said with my eyes drooping.

He laughed gently and then joined me on the bed. He still had his clothes on and I asked, "I don't mind if you don't want to wear your shirt... Oops, that was weird of me to ask." I blushed a deep red.

The dragon slayer laughed again and stated, "I don't mind. I was hoping you were going to ask something like that." Sting mumbled the last part and sat up with a blushed face. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room. The now shirtless dragon slayer laid back down on the bed. The mage pulled me closer and held me comfortably in his grasp. I laid my head on his well-tuned chest and listened to his heart beat. My already drooping eyes were becoming my enemy. I just wanted to say like this and live the moment.

I felt Sting's hand in my hair as he slowly caressed my head. It was soft and lovingly. I looked up at him and immediately he said, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow I will show you some white dragon slaying magic and you can try out some more of those new spirits." I wanted to say something, but he interrupted it and stated firmly, "Sleep, now."

I laughed slightly at his tone and slowly my eyes closed. His gentle heartbeat and his tender warmth below my body took the pain from my side and my heart. Being close to him, left my body and mind in a peaceful slumber. I groggily said to him, "Thank you and I love you."

The last thing I felt before complete slumber was a light kiss on my head.

**- POV 3rd Person - **

As Lucy's heartbeat moved to a slow, calm beat, Sting knew she was asleep. The dragon slayer was surprised when the celestial mage had asked him to stay with her, but those feelings quickly went away when her body was lying on top of his bare chest. Her soft, gentle heartbeats were like music notes to his ears. Softly humming the dragon slayer to sleep beside his celestial mage. His last thought before complete unconsciousness, "Should I ask Lucy to become my mate?"

**- Rogue and Everyone Else - Living Room / Kitchen - 3rd Person POV - **

Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Frosh, and Lector sat around in the living room of Rogue and Sting. Their mind's still trying to take in the information they recently received.

Lector noticed Sting didn't come back from checking up on Lucy. He looked at the door and Rogue tapped him. Rogue had heard what had gone on in the room, sometimes dragon slaying hearing can be a pain, and told Lector to leave it alone. Rogue was at first confused by Sting's very peculiar actions with the female mage, but the conversation from the room next door, answered his questioning.

Rufus start on drinking some of his tea when Orga asked, "Can we trust this Celestial mage? She used to be from Fairy Tail."

The Sabertooth mages were dumbfounded with this incite, but Frosh spoke out, "Well, if Sting trusts her, shouldn't we? We trust Sting."

The exceed's question puzzled the group. Could they really trust this Celestial mage, who has seemed take the annoying, irresponsible, light dragon slayer's heart in her hands. Rogue, even though never having created one, could feel a strong bond between the two blond mages. "Their bond would be even stronger if they were mates," Rogue thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling sound. All of the mages looked at each other and then at the exceeds. Lector looked guilty and looked straight into Rogue's deep red eyes. Rogue gave into the exceed's pouting look and made him something to eat. Which he happily gulped down. Orga and Rufus laughed at the sight. Frosh looked at Rogue with the same look as Lector and once again, gave into the exceed's cuteness. The shadow dragon slayer made his exceed something to eat as well.

Rogue sat down, away from his noisy friends and wondered what was becoming of the world. "Fairy Tail was all about protecting their teammates, now they aren't? I just don't get it," Rogue said aloud, he meant to think it, but couldn't get over the facts. The rest stopped their laughing and joined the shadow dragon slayer. As Rogue was about to say something else, he felt that power again. Something was trying to use the lost and forbidden Dark Soul Magic again. Rogue knew about this power because it was the very reason he had shadow dragon slaying magic. His true form was created with a form of Dark Soul magic many years ago, only the people in their group know of this ability.

The last time he felt this dark magic, was a couple days ago. Around when Sting had disappeared. Rogue tried to trace the magic again, who ever was using it, was a beginner no doubt. Rufus and the others were trying to get him out of his trance, but Rogue was so close to the source he didn't give into them. The shadow dragon slayer was pulled into the surroundings of the mage.

**- POV Rogue - Mind state - **

_Where ever I was, I didn't recognize it at all. The pull of the magic was stronger now and I could visualize the mage. She was tiny and had short white hair. The mage was speaking to herself, "Finally, I have Natsu and the others to myself. No longer is that twit Lucy around. Natsu was mine and always will be mine. I had no idea that the Puppeteer, Kokoro, and Bartling could control Fairy Tail like that. Also, since my master taught me how to hide my Dark Soul mark, I don't have to worry. Just as long as someone with an old light magic doesn't hit my Fairy Tail mark, I should be all set. Ahh, this new magic was so worth it and no one will find out." _

_No one will find out? Well is she a noob or what? Normally Dark Soul mage users can tell when someone is spying on them. How do you think shadows are created? I quickly left. I have heard those names before and they defiantly would be able to spot me. _

**- POV 3rd Person - Return to Present -**

When Rogue's vision cleared he was greeted by the many faces of his friends. All looking at him with worried eyes. Rufus asked, "Rogue, are you alright? You dazed out on us."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Remember when I told you all about Dark Soul Magic and how my magic is a form it. Well recently someone has been using this old, lost, and highly forbidden magic. I tried to trace it the first time, but had no luck. I tried again and was successful. You won't believe what I found out."

They looked at each other and then at him. Orga asked, "Well what was it?"

Rogue took a deep breath and told them, "That Lucy girl has been deceived. Someone from her guild has fallen for the Dark Soul Guild. A girl with short white hair has been working with the Dark Soul Guild and has been using Dark Soul magic herself. We need to tell this to Lucy and Sting. It also turns out that Fairy was being manipulated by the Dark Soul also, so maybe they aren't bad at all."

Rufus spoke, "Maybe we should tell them when they wake up. The girl did faint before us."

"Yeah, even Sting was tired" Lector spoke out.

"Well that's new," Orga retorted.

They all laughed and soon it was just Rogue and the exceeds. They also decided to get some rest, since they had no idea what was going to unfold before them.

**- Dark Soul Guild Home (some where dark and in a forest)- POV 3rd Person -**

Master Keirn, leader of the dark guild, Dark Soul, looked at her guild members before her. To her, they were her slaves and would do anything for her. But of course, she had to have slave masters. Kokoro, her second-in-commmand, a very busty black haired female with a gift for Dark Shifting magic. She could change into anyone or anything, and if they were a mage, she could use their abilities. Next in command was the Puppeteer, a devilish man with a wicked smile. He, like his name, could control puppets, only his puppets were anything or anyone he could attach his strings to. If they were mages, just like Kokoro, he could control their abilities. Puppeteer also has an underling called Bartling, he is a darkness manipulation user. Surprisingly, he is actually powerful, can take on any dragon slayer he wishes, except the Shadow.

Over the years, Dark Soul has been building its numbers again. They would succeed with the Master plan to get rid of their two main enemies, the Keeper of Dragons and Keeper of Spirits, but they haven't figured out who they are. They are strong and very connected with each other. It does explain their recent actions against the legal guilds. Especially Fairy Tail, they were known to have strong dragon slayers and one celestial mage. However, the celestial mage was no use to them. They thought they killed her, but things can be deceiving.

Kokoro walked over to her master's chair and bowed. She spoke in a sweet, poison-like voice, "Master, we may have found the Keeper of Dragons. When we had our fun and the dragon slayer, the one your new pet is attached to, could be him."

The dark-hooded, female master was intrigued, "What is his name?"

The busty mage looked into her master's cloaked eyes,"Natsu Dragoneel. Even his name speaks of who we are looking for. We should grab him and really put him to the test. Luckily, he is under your pet's spell, so it should be very easier. Especially since the only way to break the spell of Dark Soul is Celestial. That means, we can find two in one package!" Kokoro devilishly exclaimed.

"No! The only way for the plan to work is to kill both the Keepers at the same time. Since they will have a bond and if this Natsu is with my pet, he hasn't made the bond yet. We must wait, wait until time of Dark Soul magic has returned the many worlds of any universe. Now, keep an eye on my pet, she has been tracked once by that shadow and soon enough, she might leak important information. Go, I trust you will keep your mind set Kokoro. Remember who your master is," even though Master Kerin's eyes were shaded, Kokoro and the entire guild could feel the power radiating off the powerful mage.

No one has seen the master's face before and no one dares to try. They know not to defy her, or it will be the end of them and anyone they care for.

As her second-in-command left the guild, she couldn't help but think, "Maybe I should return to my new legal guild. I need to keep up appearances. I am the Master now."

* * *

SO SORRY! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I had so much to do, including school, softball, and work. I couldn't write. Luckily school is almost out and softball is over. I still have work, but there is always time for writing.

I hope this chapter pleases all of you who have been reading this since the beginning and those who are just starting. This story is my top followed and most favorite of readers. So I thank you all for your support. Without those recent followers, I wouldn't have been so much into this chapter.

I also hope the length pleases you all! I have a really good plot going and I am hoping some of you are making the connections. Of course, now you know who the enemy is, but not completely. Soon, soon you will!

Comment / Follow / Favorite if you want!

* * *

Thank you again, now for replies:

**SimplyIsabelleS **- Thank you for the Saber idea, it really helped me when I need to add the others in. Next chapter there will be more!

**1fairytaillover** - haha, I love your comments. Thank you!

**Novi Eucliffe **- Sorry for the long time to update... almost 3 months... -_- I am completely sorry! I hope the Sticy moment was good. I have many more planned, there hasn't been much since Lucy is getting over the attack. There is going to be training with Sting... and much much more!

**LightningBeatz **- Awww! Thank you so much! I love how you always comment. It means a lot! Thank you again!

**Guest **(Day: 3/31/13) - I wish I knew who you were! Thank you though!

**Madeline-chan09 **- I love your comment! Thank you also for the compliment, it kind of helps that I want to be an English teacher in Japan when I graduate from High School and College. So, writing well is a good sign! Thank you so much again!

**Lovely Raksha** - Awww thank you so much!

**hiddendlower10 **- Well I hope it is. Thank you!

**Jersey-chan **- I will try as hard as I can! Thank you!

**Lulu-chan **- Awww thank you so much! I love your comment! Thank you again!

**Lucyheartfilla **- -_- whoops. I didn't mean to put it on M. Thank you for telling me and I will try to make it a bit cheesy... if I know how...

**troublemakerzzzzzzzz **- I hope later chapters or this one answers your question! Thank you!

**Psyka **- I hope this one is as great as the others. Thank you so much!

**nara **- I hope so too. Thank you!

**Eeveexme **- Thank you for commenting and at a good time too! Thank you again!

Once again**, thank you for all of those new and old followers/favorites **it means so much!

See you again!

Thank you!  
(⌒▽⌒)


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Characters**: Lucy H. & Sting E.  
**Summary**: With the Grand Magic Games finished and Fairy Tail wining, Lucy thought life at Fairy Tail was going to go back to how it had been before. Little did she know, her life was going to be turn into a downward spiral of betrayal and hurt. Who be there to stop it?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 8**: Lucy's Time with Sabertooth

**- Sting and Rogue's Home - POV Lucy -**

The sun shined on my face, welcoming me to the morning. I didn't want to get up, though. I was wrapped safely in my dragon slayer's arms. His refreshing scent and warm body was more than a little intoxicating. It kind of reminded me of a spring day after the rain had pasted. Refreshing and simple. Sting, however, wasn't simple and I like that about him.

I must have moved because when I looked up at his face, he was smiling back. His toothy grin was better then I could have imagined. He spoke to me in his dreamy voice, "Morning sleepy head. You feeling better?"

I sat up and for once, since I met Sting, my body didn't hurt. I smiled at him and said, "Nope, I feel better then ever!" I leaned down, hugged him, and then gently landed a kiss on his lips. He returned the favor and when our kiss broke off, I leaned on his warm chest. We could have stayed in that position forever until two stomach's grumbled. We laughed and got off the bed.

Sting left before me to either make us something to eat or get Rogue up. Lector hadn't come in the room last night, so I was wondering where that little cat was. I changed and looked around for him and Frosh. I found them fast asleep on the couch. I smiled at how cute they were and before I could do anything, a dragon slayer ran into me, knocking me to the ground. To be specific, a black haired, dark dressed dragon slayer. Sting, who had food in his hands, put the food down and quickly came to me. "Rogue, what was that for?!" Sting asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened. Sorry Lucy, but I have to speak to both of you," Rogue answered quickly. Sting had helped me onto the couch, waking the sleeping exceeds. Frosh came over and sat on my lap, Lector was to my left, Sting to my right, and Rogue was in front of us all. He spoke again, "Last night, after you two had gone to sleep, the others were here and like I have told you before Sting, my powers entranced me. "

I looked at him with a questionable look. Sting explained, "Since his powers come from the shadows, it means his originating ability was darkness. Kind of like mine being Celestial. Sometimes, his vision will blur out and he gets sucked into the shadows. It usually takes him to somewhere important. Kind of like foreshadowing, but instead of it being a warning, it is the warning itself."

How interesting, I wonder if there are any for Celestial?

My thoughts were brought back by Rogue's speaking, "Precisely and this time is was weirder then ever. I was placed in the shadows behind this short, white haired mage with a white Fairy Tail mark on her left thigh. Do you know this mage Lucy?"

My eyes grew wide and my voice was semi-wavering, "Yes, her name is Lisanna Strauss." Why would Lisanna attract Rogue?

"Well it seems she isn't the person everyone thinks she is. She is decieving everyone of Fairy Tail, or most of them, by using an old magic known as Dark Soul Magic. This mage must have been new or she would have known I was in the shadows. Lucy, "Rogue looked deep into my eyes, "this means that Natsu and the others of Fairy Tail were under a spell and didn't mean to attack you. They still care for you, just they can't break the bonds. Only an old Light Soul or Spirit magic can break the bonds...

Sting cut in, "Wait... Lucy you have Celestial magic which is the first magic of the Light Soul or Spirit magic. You might be able to break the bonds of your friends and help Fairy Tail!"

Rogue pushed him aside, "Yes she may have the power, but it turns out this Lisanna is only the apprentice of the Master. Lucy may have to become more powerful in order to defeat Lisanna and the other Dark Soul Guild members."

I asked the Shadow Dragon slayer, "How long do you think that will take?"

"Maybe a year or so," Rogue said in a muffled tone.

"So you are saying we would have to wait an entire year to save my friends! Why?!" I exclaimed in his face.

"Light Spirit Magic takes longer then other magic and you would have to be taught by each of your Celestial keys. Which will also take power to call out both Celestial and Zodiac."

I felt confused and shocked at the same time. How did Rogue know all this information? I asked him.

"Well... years ago I was trusted to keep track of the Keeper of Dragons. A women from another dimension gave me a scroll to take care of it because she said it was my destiny. She also warned me of the Keeper of Spirits and if those two were ever to meet to keep them together. I was given the scroll because in the legend, only a dragon of Earthland who is opposite the Keeper, could find the Keeper. Now I have met you, Lucy, I am finally seeing why I was trusted." Rogue answered firmly.

Sting asked, "Does this mean I am the Keeper of Dragons and Lucy is the Keeper of Spirits?"

"Yes, but both of you aren't ready to see the scrolls. A year is the time it will take and a year we will wait. I think we have to show the world of the Dark Soul Guild in the Grand Magic Games. That means Lucy has to become one of Sabertooth's top mages without Minerva finding out. She has changed ever since she has become our master and I feel this is the only way," Rogue answered with a sigh.

I looked at the two dragon slayers in shock and then said, "Well, where do we begin?"

**- Time Skip - Dark Soul Guild Home - 3rd Person POV -**

The members of Dark Soul were returning after checking up on their Master's pet and were pleased to see that she hadn't messed up again. Kokoro had led the group this time and was pleased to find the almost all of Fairy Tail was under their Master's magic. She walked up to the Master, kneeled, and spoke, "Master Keirn, everything is going according to plan. I believe we will be ready to take on any Keeper. As long as they don't find each other before we find them." The dark mage mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing Master, just thinking aloud."

"Good. Now I would like to tell all of you that the best time to show the world of the Dark Soul Guild is at the Grand Magic Games next year. Yes, we will have to wait a year, but that just means we will become stronger then ever. There, we will beat Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Sabertooth has become another pawn in my plan I will see that they lose." Cheers from the many members break out in the room. Master Keirn continues, "In a years time, our lives will become greater than ever and we will become the greatest in the universe!" More cheers erupt.

Master Keirn thinks to herself, "Well of course Sabertooth won't win, I won't be with them. To them I am known as Master Minerva, but that name was only fake. I was never the Master's daughter, just an imaginary thought I placed. As soon as Sabertooth lost, I knew that this would be the time to bring Dark Soul of the darkness and let it's darkness cover the universe. Sabertooth was just a test and a bad one at that. My plan will succeed and Dark Soul will be great once again!" The dark Master laughed to herself not knowing what was happening around her.

* * *

I am so sorry! I have been so busy, since I am hosting a Japanese student for a month and I had complete writers block. So most of my stories are on hold, but I am slowly getting back into writing. I hope this chapter makes sense. I have the plot idea in my head and now I am trying to write it out. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry it is short! But up coming...

**- Major Time Skip - One year - One month before Grand Magic Games -**

* * *

Now for Thank you's!

**RosettaIvory** - Aww I am happy you liked it. Hope you like this one two!

**StarstrukBeatz** - Aww thank you! I will try!

**Lily** - Thank you!

**SimplyIsabelleS** - No problem and thank you! I love writing StiCy moments because they can go anywhere in a story. Yup, Rogue knows everything. It makes it easier when one character knows everything while the others are clueless.

**Psyka** - Nice guess! Sorry for it being so late!

**xxSaphireBluexx** - Aww thank you so much! I will try to update faster!

**Madeline**-chan09 - I will try!

**BlackRoseDragon89** - I can only say... WOW and THANK YOU!

**StiCyLover** - First, love the name and second, thank you! I will try!

**Lucyheartfilla** - I will try harder!

**1fairytaillover** - Aww thank you so much!

**Eeveexme** - You are really good at guessing! Sorry about the long update!

* * *

Thank you again for all of you who have **FAVORITED** and **FOLLOWED** it means so much to me! I am once again sorry for the long update! I will try to get better at it!

Thank you! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────


End file.
